Isabell
Isabell is a New Zealand Kea who "sells" bites. She has never successfully earned a profit, because biting is one of her favorite activities, and she does it for free many times a day. Most of her living is earned through thievery. She speaks in typical Sands Vernacular, but has claimed that all her spelling and grammatical mistakes are deliberate rebellion against the rules of language. Appearance Isabell takes the form of a New Zealand Kea, though she often phase-shifts into other states of being. She is small and green when in her normal state, but has made oblique references to being born in a vast egg under the sea and somehow creating her home island. Maybe she's really a volcano personified as a bird, or maybe she's lying to sound cool. Personality Being feisty, confident, and over-excitable, Isabell is ready to leap into any new course of action that she believes is illegal or rebellious. She styles herself an outlaw, in the mode of her hero Robbing Hood. She is capable of cruelty, with a bad habit of eating sheep alive, but also of kindness and generosity. She claims to be fearless but keeps her home notably well protected through various magics and door guardians: a good deal of her magical knowledge was stolen from a lich, so she has reason to be cautious. Isabell's hunger is vast, and she enjoys eating a wide variety of foods, including butter, cheese, seeds, fruit, flesh from living sheep, and cars. She's allergic to lead, but, like most birds, immune to capsaicin. Her other interests include sorcery and yelling. She is often seen to phase-shift into different planes of reality, which can allow her to draw on vast powers those planes possess: she learned this ability from a book. Relationships Isabell's allies include other bird vendors, and T I K K A, who she admires as an agent of chaos. She lives with a goblin named Bibbit, given to her by Lester. Bibbit serves as her door guardian and friend, enjoys the movie Rush Hour Three, and will never stop growing in size or power. She also possesses a demon named Spandsley, who takes the form of a talking clock and was sold to her by Tumblr user cjcannon. She also has a cousin named Primo FwEEEEEt, a South Island Kaka who dislikes crime and isn't fully comfortable with mountains; this causes some strain in their relationship, but they ultimately get along. Primo was initially friendly towards Ezekiel, until threatened by the Moundboys, whereupon he called Isabell for help. Ptolemy considers Isabell his enemy ever since she "gifted" him with the name "Pteronddery" and began insisting that it is his real name. She is also feuding with Ezekiel, who contends that mountains are dumb and bad and mounds are great and powerful, whereas Isabell holds that mounds are foolish dirt piles and mountains are strong and tall. Ezekiel attempted to insult her with the name "Mountain Rascal", but she wears it with pride. Despite their contention, a romantic relationship between Isabell and Ezekiel is alluded to Googol Chrome Inconginto How To Use Ezekabell For Black Mail Isabell has heard of Rexbert. She scoffs at his boastful challenges. Category:Non-Canon Category:Vendor Category:Spirit World Candidates Category:Dead Category:Birdy